I'll Always Be There For You!
by Queen of Bitchiness
Summary: Kagome's a socalled freak by her twin sister Kikyo, she makes sure Kagome has no friends so she stops taking interest in her own appearence, and begins to go to camp every year in the summer, but in grade 10 will she still be a freak after her friend completely changes Kags' look at camp? Rated M to be safe *contains adult language, themes and suggestions* In future chaptes
1. Kindergarden Part1!

**I'll Always Be There For You!  
****Chapter1. Kindergarden Part 1!**

Yes it was kindergarden. The place Kagome hated most. She was a very shy girl, unlike her twin sister Kikyo. Damn she hated Kikyo. Kikyo made sure no one was Kagome's friend. Which is why Kagome was always alone no matter what.

"Excuse me class!" The kindergarden teacher said cheery as always, "we have a new student with us today! So everyone be nice to him. Come on Inuyasha introduce yourself!"

''Oh great another boy that Kikyo will make hate me!'' Kagome mummbled. And since Inuyasha was inu-hanyou he heard her.

'What is she talking about?' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha was kind of shy in kindergarden. "Hi, uhhh my name is Inuyasha, I'm inu-hanyou..." He said not knowing what to say. Everyone didn't look like they liked him, only Kagome who semt a little happy that Kikyo didn't like him because he was hanyou. "And uhhhhh I belong to the Takahashi family..." Everyone semt happy now except Kagome, he noticed this. The Takahashi family is very rich!

'Takahashi eh? Well Kagome cannot have him!' Kikyo thought and smirked.

"Ok class remember be very nice to Inuyasha he's new here! Make him feel welcomed." She said as everyone began to play some where else. "Inuyasha just go talk to someone! They'll like you don't worry." He nodded his head.

Kikyo went to talk to him, but noticed he wasn't even looking at her. He went straight over to Kagome. Kagome looked up shocked. "Hey why are you all alone?" Inuyasha asked curiously kneeling down infront of her.

"No one likes me, they all like my twin sister Kikyo. Any minute now she's going to come here and take you away from me, like she did to everyone else..." Kagome said looking at her hands.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"She hates me, and I hate her. She's really rude to me... and apparently I'm a freak and don't deserve to be her sister..." Kagome said.

"Why would she say you're a freak. Like if you two are twins you two must look alike... and well you're pretty." Inuyasha said blushing.

Kagome blushed back. "Well, I uhhhh, don't usually talk this much. I usually keep to myself, well because, I don't have anyone TO talk to..." Kagome said.

"Well you're talking now aren't you?" Inuyasha said laughing.

"Yeah! I am!" She said smiling looking at him.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo said.

"That's your twin?" He asked Kagome.

"Unfortunately me and Kagome share the same blood." Kagome glared at her. "My name's Kikyo! Come play with me! If you want to have any friends from now to grade eight, you will not talk to freaks like Kagome over there. Ok?" She asked him dragging him off. He looked back at Kagome with eyes that said I'm so sorry! Kagome just put her head down, brought her knees up to her chest, and her chin ontop of her knees.

"Yeah ok." Inuyasha said looking back at Kagome one last time. She was just sitting in the circle, all she could do was wait for story time and hope for the best!

-----

I Know its really short but hey i got seven other stories gimme a break!!! Read and review tell me what you think so far! THX:D . Chimo!


	2. Kindergarden Part2!

**I'll Always Be There For You!  
Chapter2. Kindergarden Part 2!**

It was the next day and Inuyasha saw Kikyo and Kagome arrive at school he ran up to Kagome. "Hey Kagome!" He said with a warm smile. But KIkyo went up to him.

"Inuyasha we agreed that you wouldn't talk to that freak!"

"Oh right. Sorry Kagome." He said sadly walking away from her.

'Of course I knew this would happen...' Kagome thought wanting to cry. 'He's so nice but Kikyo!! Grrrr' Kagome thought furiously.

"Ok class, it's story time!! Everyone sit in a circle where your names are." The teacher said happily. Inuyasha was in between Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo didn't like this. "Ok class what story should we read today? Kagome why don't you choose?" She asked looking at Kagome. Kagome just looked at her hans in her lap. They were all sitting with crossed legs. 'Oh dear she still doesn't want to talk... she was talking to Inuyasha yesterday though..' The teacher sighed. "Kikyo how about you pick?"

"Of course Mrs.Tsamaki! How about we read," Kikyo out her finger to her chin thinking... "I know Little Red Riding Hood!!!"

"What a wonderful story! Ok, Little Red Riding Hood." The teaher said reading the title on the cover and opened to the first page and read:

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever, she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood.

One morning, Little Red Riding Hood asked her mother if she could go to visit her grandmother as it had been awhile since they'd seen each other.

"That's a good idea," her mother said. So they packed a nice basket for Little Red Riding Hood to take to her grandmother." She turned to page two.

"When the basket was ready, the little girl put on her red cloak and kissed her mother goodbye.

"Remember, go straight to Grandma's house," her mother cautioned. "Don't dawdle along the way and please don't talk to strangers! The woods are dangerous."

"Don't worry, mommy," said Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll be careful." " She turned to page three.

"But when Little Red Riding Hood noticed some lovely flowers in the woods, she forgot her promise to her mother. She picked a few, watched the butterflies flit about for awhile, listened to the frogs croaking and then picked a few more.

Little Red Riding Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that she didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind her..." She paused. "Oh what could that shadow be from?" She asked the children.

They all responded at the same time except for Kagome. "THE BIG BAD WOLF!!!!"

"Well let's see!" She said with a warm smile turning to page four.

"Suddenly, the wolf appeared beside her.

"What are you doing out here, little girl?" the wolf asked in a voice as friendly as he could muster.

"I'm on my way to see my Grandma who lives through the forest, near the brook," Little Red Riding Hood replied. Then she realized how late she was and quickly excused herself, rushing down the path to her Grandma's house. The wolf, in the meantime, took a shortcut..." She turned to page five.

"The wolf, a little out of breath from running, arrived at Grandma's and knocked lightly at the door.

"Oh thank goodness dear! Come in, come in! I was worried sick that something had happened to you in the forest," said Grandma thinking that the knock was her granddaughter. The wolf let himself in. Poor Granny did not have time to say another word, before the wolf gobbled her up!" She pretended to have shocked look on her face and turned to page six.

"The wolf let out a satisfied burp, and then poked through Granny's wardrobe to find a nightgown that he liked. He added a frilly sleeping cap, and for good measure, dabbed some of Granny's perfume behind his pointy ears.

A few minutes later, Red Riding Hood knocked on the door. The wolf jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his nose. "Who is it?" he called in a cackly voice.

"It's me, Little Red Riding Hood."

"Oh how lovely! Do come in, my dear," croaked the wolf." She turned to page seven.

"When Little Red Riding Hood entered the little cottage, she could scarcely recognize her Grandmother.

"Grandmother! You voice sounds so odd. Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, I just have touch of a cold," squeaked the wolf adding a cough at the end to prove the point." She turned to page eight.

""But Grandmother! What big ears you have," said Little Red Riding Hood as she edged closer to the bed.

"The better to hear you with, my dear," replied the wolf.

"But Grandmother! What big eyes you have," said Little Red Riding Hood.

"The better to see you with, my dear," replied the wolf.

"But Grandmother! What big teeth you have," said Little Red Riding Hood her voice quivering slightly.

"The better to eat you with, my dear," roared the wolf and he leapt out of the bed and began to chase the little girl." "uh oh little Red Riding Hood is in trouble!!! Let's see if she's alright!" She turned to page nine.

"Almost too late, Little Red Riding Hood realized that the person in the bed was not her Grandmother, but a hungry wolf.

She ran across the room and through the door, shouting, "Help! Wolf!" as loudly as she could.

A woodsman who was chopping logs nearby heard her cry and ran towards the cottage as fast as he could.

He grabbed the wolf and made him spit out the poor Grandmother who was a bit frazzled by the whole experience, but still in one piece." She turned to page ten.

""Oh Grandma, I was so scared!" sobbed Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll never speak to strangers or dawdle in the forest again."

"There, there, child. You've learned an important lesson. Thank goodness you shouted loud enough for this kind woodsman to hear you!"

The woodsman knocked out the wolf and carried him deep into the forest where he wouldn't bother people any longer.

Little Red Riding Hood and her Grandmother had a nice lunch and a long chat. The End!" She said smiling. "Now who enjoyed taht story?" Everyone raised their hand. "Ok playtime now!" Every scurried away except Kagome who just sat there, sad. 'Oh dear.' Mrs. Tsamaki thought.

The teacher walked over to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were playing. "Kikyo?"

"Yes Mrs.Tsamaki?" Kikyo asked being a little angel she pretended to be.

"Why don't you go play with your sister, she's always alone..." She said concerned.

"That's because she's weird no one wants to play with her." The teacher sighed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw you yesterday talking to Kagome, why don't you go play with her?" She smiled.

"Uhhhh." He looked at Kikyo.

"He's playing with me." Kikyo said.

"So you both can play with Kagome."

"I don't want to and neither does Inuyasha!" Kikyo said.

"Inuyasha, do you wnat me to get your older brother in grade two to come here and talk to you about being nice to little girls? Or shall I call your parents?" The teacher asked. She already tried that with Kikyo, Kikyo still never listened.

"Uhhhh, Sorry Kikyo but I can't get yelled at by my parents!" He said. "Sure I'll go play with Kagome." He said smiling.

-----

Chapter 3 Kindergarden Part 3!! COMING REAL QUICK!!!!!


	3. Kindergarden Part3!

I'll Always Be There For You

**I'll Always Be There For You!**

**Chapter3. Kindergarten Part3!**

Inuyasha didn't really mind having to play with Kagome. He really did like her. Like what's not to like? She was pretty and very nice to him. But Kikyo wouldn't let him be friends with her, so he used this as an excuse to play with her. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said running towards her. She looked at him weird.

'Why is he talking to me?' She thought.

"Hey come one lets go play with some blocks!" He said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the play area. No one was really playing with blocks which is why he chose them. Everyone was with Kikyo playing in the indoor sand box that they had.

"Why are you playing with me? Won't Kikyo be mad?" She asked him.

"No the teacher asked me to. But I don't mind! I have an excuse to play with you now. Kikyo can't say anything!" He said smiling grabbing some blocks. Kagome smiled. He began building something and she was watching. " Come on Kagome help me build something!"

"Uhh, Ok!" She said grabbing some blocks and just piling them up. By now it was around 10:15 AM. Inuyasha and Kagome were still building something. It was huge. They had one last piece, but they were too short to reach it. So Kagome was on Inuyasha's shoulders laughing and giggling, trying to put the last piece on the tower. The teacher turned around and took a photo of them with her of his shoulders, it was just too adorable!!

"Come on Kagome you almost got it!" Inuyasha said. The teacher was smiling, and Kikyo was mad.

Kagome and Kikyo's mom came, and she was surprised to see Kagome smiling and laughing and well playing! "Ms. Tsamaki! Is that really my Kagome?" She asked shocked but still smiling.

"Yeah it is. Inuyasha gets along great with her. But Kikyo doesn't want him to play with her." The teacher sighed. "So I told him to play with her or I will tell his parents he's being rude to one of his classmates."

"Ohhh. My! Did they ever build a big tower!" She said amazed. It was twice their height, so reached up to Mrs. Higurashi's chest.

"Yeah they did." Ms. Tsamaki said.

"Just a little bit more Kagome!" He said.

"Almost… GOT IT!!" She said in victory once she got the last piece up. It was a huge tower! Compared to them at least...

"Kagome! Kikyo! Your mother is here to take you to the dentist!" Their teacher hollered to them. Kikyo came automatically.

"I guess that means I got to go now." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, bye!" He said hugging her. She blushed and hugged him back.

"Bye Inuyasha!" She said waving goodbye

Kikyo was mad. Inuyasha had hugged Kagome! 'No way is he allowed to play with her tomorrow whether or not he gets into trouble!' She thought.

When the Higurashi family was outside, Ai (Mrs. Higurashi) said to Kagome, "so Kagome… Who's your new little friend?"

"Um, mom he's not really my friend. He only played with me because the teacher got him too…" Kagome said sadly, even though she knew that was only Inuyasha's excuse.

"Well, then, what's his name?" She asked.

"Inuyasha, it means dog demon! Which is cool because he's dog demon! Well only half, but his ears are adorable!" Kagome said laughing.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is my friend, and if it weren't for the teacher he wouldn't even of wanted to play with you. So leave him alone tomorrow!" Kikyo whispered to Kagome so that her mother wouldn't hear her. Thus making her the angel as always. Kagome got really upset from that.

**With Inuyasha**

Ms. Tsamaki just went up to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, you were really nice to Kagome today! You earned yourself 1 golden star!" The teacher said putting a gold star by his name. A gold star means you've been good. When you get five golden stars, who get a candy.

"Give Kagome one too please miss. She was really nice to me today as well. And if you don't give her a star, can I give her mine?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wow that is really nice of you Inuyasha, but don't worry I'll give her one too! And you get another one for being so kind!" With that said she put, one star by Kagome's name, and another one by Inuyasha's.

At the end of the week whoever had more stars was student of the week and got a prize. The teacher was going to take the tower down that Inuyasha and Kagome built when Inuyasha asked. "Umm Ms. Tsamaki, can we keep the tower up until tomorrow so Kagome and I can take a picture of us both infront of it?"

She smiled. "Of course Inuyasha!"

**The Next Day**

Just as Kagome walked into class Inuyasha grabbed her towards the tower, she was confused. "Inuyasha what are you doing?? And why is the tower still up?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Ms. Tsamaki is going to take a picture of the both of us with the tower we built!"

"Oh, but umm Kikyo doesn't want me around you…" She said looking down at her feet.

"So I have an excuse…" He said.

"She said she doesn't care…"

"OK smile for the camera!!" Ms. Tsamaki hollered.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and put his arm around her shoulder and smiled. Kagome did the same, but she was blushing. Ms. Tsamaki clicked the button and tada the picture was taken. That's when Kikyo came in and saw this.

"Inuyasha! Come play with me in the sand box!" She said smiling… He looked over at Kagome, she was just sitting alone in a corner. He went over to Kikyo.

"Why don't we play with your sister today?" He asked. And she cracked up into laughter.

"You're joking right?? No way!" She was laughing hard.

"Oh, yeah it was a joke." He said sadly and looked over to Kagome, she looked back at him and their eyes locked, he lipped sorry to her, she just smiled and nodded her head.

**Kagome & Kikyo's Birthday!!**

It was near the end of the school year! May 11th to be exact, and it was Kagome and Kikyo's birthday!! The whole class was coming over, well all for Kikyo… Except one... Guess who! Inuyasha! But of course know one knows this, besides the two.

They all came over and were playing and celebrating while Kagome just sat in a corner, her mother was upset, but she couldn't force her daughter to join in. Every now and than Inuyasha would make small talk with her until Kikyo looked back, he'd just dart away.

When it was time to open up presents, the only presents Kagome received were ones from her family, none from any friends. Although Kikyo DID get MANY presents. Than the cake came, Kikyo hogged the candles and made her own wish … and left Kagome with none. She was so upset she ran to her room without any cake. Her mother tried getting her back downstairs but nothing worked.

Inuyasha said he was going to go use the washroom when really he went and gave Kagome the only present she received from someone besides family. He knocked on her door. She screamed GO AWAY!! He walked in anyway.

"Didn't you hear me say GO AW… Oh Inuyasha it's you… Sorry…"

"It's alright, I'm sorry about everything down there." He said sadly.

She smiled. "Don't worry it's not your fault…" She looked down at her feet.

He pulled a wrapped box from behind his back. "I have a present for you, I,… I couldn't give it to you downstairs…" He said sadly.

Her eyes lit up…"A present for me??" He nodded his head and handed it to her. She grabbed it and opened it, inside was a charm bracelet… She loved it, she automatically put it on, so far it had one charm on it. And that charm was a block. To represent the tower. How they first really played together.

"Every year, you'll have a new charm on it…" he said smiling. "I promise you that!"

Sorry for long ass update but my computer had spyware on it!! SORRY ILL UPDATE SOON!!


	4. Grade Eight

I'll Always Be There For You

**I'll Always Be There For You  
Chapter4. Grade Eight.  
**  
Many years have past since her 5th birthday with Inuyasha, now she was about to turn 14. She was going to get her 9th charm from Inuyasha. She has a huge crush on him. But since she was 5, she has glasses and braces. And due to the fact that she had no friends she didn't care about her looks. She has frizzy hair and no matching clothes.

Now she was a smart student, but she never paid attention in class. She was always listening to music on her outdated iPod, and had her head in the clouds. She always did her homework and aced the tests. But teachers didn't like her in the classroom. Also since she had no friends, she went to summer camp every year… nothing better to do in the summer eh?

Now when everyone was around Inuyasha was a jackass to her, and it hurt her, but he ALWAYS apologized to her and once he even cried because he made her really upset before and he begged for her to forgive him. Of course she did. Who could resist his eyes?? And he was also dating Kikyo. They were the most popular in school, and the best couple. This hurt Kagome a lot but what could she do? She was at the bottom of the popularity list…

Although she wasn't the best, she did tie in one thing with her sister… Archery. She was the best tied with Kikyo in archery. It was her passion. And today they were having a competition. Inuyasha was of course there for the both of them, but people only thought he was for Kikyo. So far it was only Kagome and Kikyo in the finals. They both kept getting bulls eyes. And that's when something threw Kikyo off balance and she missed! But Kagome got the shot so Kagome won the trophy.

Everyone was shocked, even Kagome herself. She was happy. 'Ha! I finally beat her in something!' She thought with a smirk.

They went home and her mother was so proud of her. Kikyo was pissed Inuyasha knew what the 9th charm for her birthday would be this year.

**The Next Day  
**  
It was math class, and again as usual Kagome was listening to her iPod. And the teacher didn't notice. Now Kikyo was still pissed off about yesterday and she noticed her sister with the iPod.

"Oh Mr. Juko! Kagome is listening to her iPod again in class!" Kikyo hollered out with a smirk Kagome didn't even flinch.

"Kagome please remove your head phones immediately!"

She didn't do anything. "Giving the teacher a hard time Kagome?? You do know that's not allowed right, freak?" Inuyasha said laughing as did the rest of the class. She looked over at him and saw in his eyes that he was sorry.

"Thank you Inuyasha, now Kagome this is the last time I will ask you before I send you down to the office! And this time you will be punished by the principal!"

"Fine!" Kagome said, and she got up and walked out of the class.

"Where are you going??" The teacher hollered.

"To the office where else?" She said smugly and walked off.

As she was walking down the hall she was singing along to the song she was listening to, now no one has ever listened to her sing before but she has an amazing voice. But yet again, Kikyo was head of the choir at school, and always got 1st place in the talent show.

She arrived at the office after a 15 minute conversation with her principal her mother was called in and she was suspended for two weeks. Her mother was very disappointed. While her mother was driving her home. She was quietly listening to her iPod. "Kagome? Why do you have to constantly be getting into trouble? All the teachers think you're slow. I know you're not honey, you pass tests you do your work, can't you PLEASE pay attention in class?"

She looked over at her mother. "Sorry," she muttered… "but no I can't, ok mother?" She said coldly. Her mother sighed.

**A Few Weeks Later**

Everyone was in the soccer field playing soccer for gym, and it was soon to be Kikyo, and Kagome's birthday. "So, Inuyasha, you're coming to my 14th birthday right?" Kikyo asked innocently.

He smiled at his girlfriend and said, "of course I am." And he kissed her. And Kagome of course saw this and didn't really like it. But she couldn't say anything. For the two weeks that she was suspended she was punished, and her mother kept on saying to her, 'why can't you be more like your sister, she NEVER gets suspended!' And of course this hurt her. But what could she do?

Kagome sat out that gym class, because she had a major migraine. She got them a lot. And she also got dizzy a lot and didn't know why. But she didn't really care because she got out of the number one class she hated. She wasn't the most picked, and because she was shy she couldn't play the sports. If she set her mind to it, she probably could.

Gym class was finally over now and it was the end of the day. And tomorrow was their birthday and it would be Saturday.

After school Inuyasha went over to their house, and watched a few movies with Kikyo. They were currently watching 'I Now Pronounce You Chuck And Larry.' Kikyo picked to watch this one. It was the ending of the movie, and Kagome walked in and looked over.

"What are you doing in here?" Kikyo asked.

"I _was_ going to watch a movie that I just burned, but never mind…" Kagome said

"Wait." Inuyasha said, and Kagome looked back and Kikyo looked mad. "What movie did you burn?"

"Hancock." She said.

"Seriously? I've been wanting to watch that movie since I saw the previews!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, well you guys can watch it I guess … I'll just go and do homework." She said handing him the movie. Inuyasha felt bad, he wanted her to watch the movie too.

"Kikyo, why don't we let her watch it with us?" By now Kagome was upstairs already.

"Are you kidding? Her, watch a movie… with US? Are you insane?"

"Well she is the one that burned it, and it's not like she has to sit with us Kikyo, she could sit in the chair beside the couch…" Inuyasha said kissing her.

_Sigh _"Fine!" But you go get her. Kikyo said madly.

"Ok." He said getting up and going upstairs. When he got to Kagome's room, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Kagome say so he walked in. She was surprised to see it was Inuyasha.

"Oh, ummm hi Inuyasha. Why aren't you watching the movie?"

"Well I figured you might want to watch it with us, and I asked Kikyo she said ok, but you have to sit on the chair, not on the couch with us, sorry…" he said.

She smiled. "It's alright, getting her to say yes to watching a movie with me is a miracle." She said giggling.

He smiled, "well are you going to or no?" He asked.

She giggled. "Sure why not?"

After the movie was finished it was dinner time, and Inuyasha and Kikyo couldn't shut up about how great the movie was. Kagome loved it too, but didn't go into conversation about it.

Than about an hour later Inuyasha went home.

Kagome was up in her room finishing her homework, and Kikyo was on the phone with Inuyasha and watching TV.

**The Birthday Party**

Today Kikyo dressed up nice, and so did Kagome. She knew she wouldn't really get any attention but she wanted to dress up for once. And she looked really pretty, but nothing compared to Kikyo, only because she had better clothing.

Kikyo was wearing a beautiful blue dress that had spaghetti straps and was a bit higher than her knees. She also had beautiful matching blue high heels.

Kagome was wearing a really cute red tube top that said crazy gal on the front in silver beads. She was wearing a matching black skirt and black strap heels. She also had her hair up in a pony tail.

Of course Kagome was left out as usual. And Kikyo got all the attention and presents from friends and etc. So she just spent most her time in her room listening to music. Music was like her secret get away from everything.

Sure enough a little while later Inuyasha was knocking on her bed room door to give her her present. He used the same excuse as last year to Kikyo, I got to use the bathroom I'll be right back.

She allowed him in and they were talking and giggling for a while.

"So Inuyasha what is my new charm for my bracelet this year?" She said smiling.

He smirked. "Something special." He handed her the box. And she gladly unwrapped it, and just stared at it amazed. She LOVED it. It was a golden arrow, just like her trophy. She smiled.

"Inuyasha, I love it!" She said running and jumping into his arms.

He smiled and held her. He whispered into her ear "Kagome, you look really beautiful today." He said smiling.

She blushed. "Thank you…"

He leaned in, and she did so as well. And they kissed. Not a little peck kiss, but a French kiss. Than they parted, and both were blushing furiously.

"Did we just??" Kagome asked. He nodded his head. "Well this is awkward." She said.

"Well, I…" He looked down. About to finish and he got cut off.

"Inuyasha! Hurry back downstairs!!" Kikyo hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

Inuyasha gave a frustrated look. "Ok, I'll be down in a second!" He hollered.

"Well you better go." Kagome said.

"Yeah, we'll finish our conversation on Monday ok?" He asked.

"Sure, but how?"

"I'll find a way ok?"

"Alright." She said not knowing how he would pull this one off.

**Monday at School**

Kagome had her hair up in a bun today to hide her hideously frizzy hair. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans. She was wondering when Inuyasha would talk to her today…

'I wonder how he's going to pull this out of his ass!' Kagome though just as Inuyasha runs by her while lightly punching her on her to make her notice him, she realized he wanted her to follow him. So she did.

She ended up losing him; he made her run outside of school down an alley way, she was scared. Something grabs her she goes to scream but her mouth gets covered over.

"Shhh it's just me." Inuyasha said. She relaxed

"Why here??" She asked...

"No school today." He smirked.

Her eyes widened. "But what if my mom finds out?? Kikyo will rat on me!"

"Don't worry about Kikyo Kagome… She's skipping today too, she'll never know." He looked at her and smiled. Her back was still towards him. He began nibbling down her neck, she loved the feeling.

"But Inuyasha, you're dating Kikyo." She said while moaning.

He frowned. "Pffft she's probably cheating on me too." He said.

"So break up with her."

"Can't." He said sadly.

"Why not??"

"When you're dating someone as powerful as her, if you break up with them, you're down in the dirt."

"Oh... right…" She said. "Like me." She looked at him.

"I didn't mean it like that Kagome…" He said. "It's just, I'm a half demon, I'm hated, and I can't bear to go through what other half demons go through…" He looked at her.

"So what I'm an escape from all that?" She asked defended.

"No!! That's not what I meant Kagome, I'm sorry! Don't hate me!" He said holding her close running his hands up and down her back which sent shivers down her spine.

"Inuyasha, as long as you're with my sister, I… I…" He put his finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh." He said gazing deeply into her eyes. "Kagome what I wanted to tell her on Saturday was that…" He stopped his heart was racing as was Kagome's.

"That?" She asked breathing in deeply…

"Kagome, I love you." He said and kissed her. Her eyes widened, she kissed him back. But than pushed him away crying.

"Inuyasha I can't, I just can't…!" She said running off going back to school. Leaving Inuyasha in the laneway.

Inuyasha just slumped down sitting on the cold concrete in the laneway. 'I got rejected, but she kissed me on Saturday and she kissed me back now… What's going on? I'm so confused!!' He thought.

The rest of the day Kagome ignored Inuyasha, he tried talking to her when know one was looking, she just looked at him and said leave me alone please Inuyasha. He was heart broken. He had admitted his feelings towards her and she rejected him! But to what he didn't know was that she loved him too. She just didn't want to be, the other woman.

And now it was after school, and he went with Kikyo to her house, and while there he had snuck up into Kagome's room to apologize one more time. He knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said. When he walked in she was too busy on the computer to realize that it was him, she was searching a few things up.

"Kagome…"

"Oh Inuyasha, what do you want?" She asked not taking her eyes off of her computer.

"I just wanted to say sorry… again, because I really do mean it Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry about it. I over reacted. Oh and next year I might get my 10th charm a little late…" She said.

"Why??" He asked very confused.

"Well because, you see, I might take up grade nine in England."

"Why?"

"I cannot stand it here with Kikyo any more, I'm going to go there and do grade nine and I'll be back for grade ten…" She said.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah…" She looked at him.

"Well, enjoy it there, I'll miss you Kagome."

"I might not go though; it's up to my mom."

"Ok, well, if you do go, I will miss you and be happy to see you when you come back in the summer…"

"Not the summer, I got camp remember…"

"Oh yeah that's right, well the beginning of grade ten I guess."

With that all said he left, with a broken heart.

And as for Kagome she had spoken to her mother about it and told how much of an opportunity it was to go there, and how good it will be for her education, so her mother agreed. The trip cost Mrs. Higurashi a thousand dollars per month, so nine thousand all together.

**A Few Months Later**

School had finished and Kagome was getting out of camp and getting on a plane to go to England for one year. In all her honesty, she did care about leaving everyone, even Inuyasha, she just wanted out, and she was happy this way.

And thus grade nine was starting for everyone, everyone was excited about high school. Even Kagome for once…

* * *

Ah ha! Finally chapter 4, sorry for the wait but I was cramped with work SORRY!!


	5. Grade Nine Part 1

I'll Always Be There For You

**I'll Always Be There For You!  
Chapter 5. Grade Nine Part 1**

It was now the beginning of high school for them all. Kagome in England, and everyone else back in Tokyo, glad that she was gone, all but one; Inuyasha. Though he would never admit it. Oh god he missed her.

"Finally I'm without that geek sister. I'm so happy." Kikyo said. Than she sighed. "Too bad she's back in only a year." She said sighing once more.

"Well at least she's gone right?" Inuyasha asked.

"True enough." She said smiling. "So what classes do you have Inu-Baby?"

"Math, Gym, Science and History/Geography." He said.

"We have the same last periods." She said sighing. "Too bad we don't have them all!" She said making a frown, though Inuyasha knew it was fake.

"What are your morning classes?" He asked.

"Art and Japanese." She said.

"Ah I see." He said.

They were sitting outside waiting for school to start. Kikyo was smoking, (a habit she had picked up over the summer) as was Inuyasha and the rest. They were sitting with Naraku (Inuyasha hated him) Kagura, Kouga and Bankotsu. (A/N: If I spelled Bankotsu wrong someone correct me please!)

They were all enjoying their last time of freedom until they were shoved into the dreadful crowded hallways of high school.

The bell had finally rung and they had finished their cigarette and were ready for the dreadful halls of a new school. Inuyasha was in math for first period, no problem for him though he was a math genius, just thank god none of his friends were in that class for he did not want anybody to know. He was too afraid of being an outcast. So thus this period was easy for him, as well as gym will be also.

Kikyo was in art, which is one thing Kagome got from her mother that Kikyo didn't, was the love for art. Kikyo was amazing at it, but hated it! She says it took up too much of her time just to draw something for no goddamn reason; as so she puts it. As with her next period she found pointless, she could speak Japanese already, so why was she still learning about it?

During second period for Inuyasha the coach was talking about a soccer team, and Inuyasha loved soccer so he was all for it, and try outs were tomorrow.

Lunch time came pretty quick and they were all sitting outside eating lunch (same group as from the morning.) Inuyasha saw his brother Sesshoumaru, he walked by them, but only made eye contact with one, and that would be Kagura. He's had a crush on her ever since she came to Tokyo, which would be in grade six. Though Sesshoumaru was in grade seven. He thought she was just absolutely gorgeous. She also has a crush on him too. But she never told anyone.

But when he walked by Inuyasha looked at him and than Kagura, than back at him, and than Kagura and noticed this. 'So Kagura has a crush on my brother! Wait he only looked at her, does he like her too?' Inuyasha could hear Kagura's heart race as he walked by, which is how he knew that Kagura liked Sesshoumaru. Though he is not entirely sure if Sesshoumaru liked Kagura. 'I'm going to have to do some snooping.' Inuyasha thought with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha had also found out that Naraku was in all of Kikyo's classes, he didn't like that. He's been having suspicions that Kikyo was cheating on him with Naraku. Even though he loved Kagome more. He was dating Kikyo and she shouldn't be cheating on him! But what could he do, right?

Inuyasha didn't very much like his last two periods. Mainly because he was stuck with Naraku and Kikyo. He just knew she was cheating on him. It made him sick. And also the fact that Kikyo being an idiot when the teacher left the room for one second she almost blew up the science lab.

She took weird chemicals out of his desk, and mixed them together because she was bored and it exploded! If she added any more of one potion to the other one everything would have been gone! But everyone just laughed about it.

By now it was the end of school, and their school ended at 2:45 PM.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was loving it in England, she was no longer a misfit because everyone else who had joined up for the schooling in England was just like her; an outcast from society. She had two roommates. Only one was Japanese like her, the other one was Canadian, though she did know a lot of Japanese, and was starting to teach them English to help them out here in England.

Though Kagome was still adjusting to the time change, since Japan was ahead of them by nine hours. Right now it was 12:00 AM in Japan, but only 3:00 PM in England. She had already done school. It was difficult since she did not know much English but she found it better than staying back with her sister in Japan. In England their high school ended at 2:00 PM sharp.

Both her roommates were demons. The Japanese girl was named Mizuki which means "beautiful moon." And her Canadian roommate's name was Melissa. But she told them to call her Mel. And so far Mel had already taught them many English words. But they still needed a lot of practice but they all laughed about it.

It was now about 5:00 PM in England, and they were doing their homework. Mel was helping them. But most of the homework had translations on everything, but she still helped them to show them how to read it in English.

**With Inuyasha**

It was now 2:00 AM and Inuyasha still could not sleep. All he had on his mind was Kagome. 'She really did leave." He thought. 'I already miss her.' He sighed.

He got up from bed to eat some left over home made pizza. "So Inuyasha what ails you so much that you cannot sleep?" Sesshoumaru asked startling his younger brother and thus causing him to bang his head on the freezer door.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I asked a question little brother." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Hunger."

"Liar…" He started. "You miss Kagome, admit it, you despise Kikyo and love her." He said. Inuyasha growled at him. Than smirked.

"So what? Not like I haven't noticed the way you look at Kagura… You like her don't you?" He said smirking now making the usually calm Sesshoumaru growl.

"I see you're not as thick headed as you look little brother. And yes I do long for Kagura, but what can I do about it? Not like she's interested in me." Sesshoumaru said.

"Fluffy, you're more dumb than I am! She fucking likes you too. If you would just open your eyes and your hearing you would know that!" Inuyasha said putting his pizza into the microwave.

"My hearing? And don't call me Fluffy!" He said/asked.

"Yeah your hearing! Today at lunch I noticed you two made eye contact, during that time her heart was racing. And she was also blushing, if you can't notice how much in love with you but I can, than you really are stupid." Inuyasha said now grabbing his food out of the microwave. "Just ask her out and see how it goes, it'll work trust me."

"Keh, me taking advice from my younger brother, how pathetic am I?" He asked. He glared at Inuyasha. "And if it does work out what do you profit from it? Why are you helping me?" He asked looking at his brother.

"Nothing, just don't mention to Kikyo about Kagome or to anyone else, and I'll be happy… got it?" Inuyasha said chewing on his food.

"Deal, but if it doesn't work out and I get embarrassed than it is your fault." He said. "And than I will tell everyone." He said testing Inuyasha to see if he was lying or not.

"Sesshoumaru if I wasn't so sure that she liked you, I wouldn't agree, but since I'm 95 percent sure, I'll make it a deal." And than they shook on it.

"But how do I ask her and when?" He asked.

Inuyasha looked at him funny. "Haven't you asked out girls before?" He asked raising one eye brow.

"Yeah sure, but not her." He said. "Somehow she's different, when I see her, my heart races and I get shivers when she speaks." He said.

"Wow, you're serious." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." He said. "And I swear if you're wrong you're going down with me!" Sesshoumaru said furiously.

"OK whatever you say Fluffy." He said chuckling, knowing that his brother hates him calling him that.

"Fuck you." Sesshoumaru said walking out of the kitchen and going to bed.

Inuyasha decided to do the same, he cleaned the plate he used to eat off of and went to bed. 'Kagome.' Was the last thought he had before sleeping.

'Kagura.' Was the last thought that went through Sesshoumaru's mind before he went to sleep.

**Morning Time**

Inuyasha woke up from his brother coming in and throwing cold water on him. "Wake up!" Sesshoumaru said walking out, leaving Inuyasha cold, soaked and pissed off.

"SESSHOUMARU!!" Inuyasha hollered.

Sesshoumaru walks in his room. "You rang?" He asked as if nothing happened.

"Why did you pour cold water on me?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"Too wake you up?" Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Get back here I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha screamed plunging at him with his claws. Sesshoumaru merely sighs shuts the door and walks away as he hears Inuyasha smacking his face right into the door.

"Watch out for them doors Inuyasha, I think it's their season!" Sesshoumaru said chuckling.

Inuyasha was sitting flat on his ass, rubbing his head. "Ouch that fucking hurt!" Inuyasha said. "I'll get him back!"

Inuyasha went downstairs to get breakfast. "Oh Inuyasha, mom and dad called, they're staying in Kyoto for another week."

"What?" Inuyasha said. "They've been there for two weeks already." Sesshoumaru just shrugs.

"So any more doors you want to hit your head off of? Cause you know there still is the living room, the bathroom, school…" Sesshoumaru was cut off by Inuyasha through a plate at him, he quickly dodged it. "I'll take that as a no." He sighed. "Oh well I guess I have nothing more to laugh about."

"What time is it anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"7:45, why? Meeting up with that slut?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said. 'Though he is right, she is a slut.' He thought.

"Whatever Inuyasha… In my own thoughts, I'd rather be with Kagome,… she's way prettier."

"They're twins Fluffy!"

"Twins by birth, but how they look is totally different Inuyasha, I know you know it, that's why you love Kagome. She's gorgeous, smart, and funny and all together way better than the skank you have."

Inuyasha sighed. "I know Sesshoumaru but what can I do? Break up with Kikyo and be an outcast? Or keep dating her and lie to myself?" He asked.

"That's your own decision Inuyasha… but maybe when Kagome comes back things will be different." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha sighed again. "I hope so…" With that said and breakfast done, they had headed off to school. When they got there, sure enough there was Kikyo sitting on the bench with everyone else, including Kagura. Sesshoumaru just stared at her and she stared back. "Sesshoumaru go ask her now." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Now? Are you crazy… Not today I can't, she looks to wonderful today!" Sesshoumaru said. Today Kagura was wearing a beautiful light red strapless dress with red lipstick and eye shadow. With beautiful matching pumps. She had her hair up as usual, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Sesshoumaru.

"Just go Sesshoumaru."

"No." He said.

"Fine." He said smirking. "Kagura!!" He shouted, and she looked and Sesshoumaru glared. "Come over here for a second!" He shouted. She looked shocked and nervous she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. Kikyo was wondering what he was doing.

Kagura got up and walked over slowly, making it harder for Sesshoumaru to take his eyes off of her. "Inuyasha, I'm going to kill you!" He muttered.

"OK." And Kagura showed up right in front of Inuyasha, nervous as hell.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Sesshoumaru has something to ask you… Don't you Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said. But Sesshoumaru was just gazing at her like she was a goddess of some kind. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Huh what?" He asked.

"Something to ask Kagura…" He said.

"Oh yeah ummm, how can I say this…" He began.

"Say what?" She asked curiously hoping for dear life he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend, oh how much she longed for a kiss from him, and for him to hold onto her tightly and never let go!

"Well I just wanted to ask you, if… Well if…" He took a deep breath.

"If?" Kagura asked looking deeply into his beautiful amber eyes, and the way his silver bangs hung over them made Kagura melt.

* * *

End of ch.5!!


	6. Grade Nine Part 2

I'll Always Be There For You

**I'll Always Be There For You!**

**Chapter.6 Grade Nine Part 2**

"Well, if…." Sesshoumaru began. "If you would like to be my girlfriend?" He said blushing looking at her.

Kagura was over whelmed when she went to say yes, she fainted! Inuyasha caught her. The look on their face was priceless. "Kagura?" Inuyasha said. "Kagura!" Kikyo, Kouga, Naraku and Bankotsu ran over there.

"What happened?" Kikyo asked.

"Well…" Inuyasha began when Kagura's eyes opened. "Kagura? You ok? What happened?" He asked.

"Huh, did I faint?" She asked completely oblivious.

"Yeah you did, you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked with such care. Everyone was wondering what was going.

She blushed. "The only thing is I'm so embarrassed!" She said blushing. Sesshoumaru smiled, than glared at Inuyasha. "And Sesshoumaru?" She said turning around slowly to look at him again.

"Yes Kagura?" He asked.

She ran straight into his arms. "How I've longed for you to ask me that! Yes Sesshoumaru!" Kagura said holding onto him tightly. Sesshoumaru smiled and held her back.

"What's going on?" Kikyo asked.

"Sesshoumaru asked Kagura out, she said yes, so now they're dating." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh…" Kikyo said.

The day passed by quicker than they thought, and Inuyasha had just finished doing try outs for the soccer team! The people picked for the team will be posted tomorrow, and Kikyo stayed and watched. Inuyasha didn't go to Kikyo's place he said he wasn't feeling good and wanted to go home. Kagura ended up going home with Sesshoumaru and when he got home they just kept flirting. Inuyasha sighed walked in and Kagura could tell something was wrong with him.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagura asked.

Inuyasha sighed again. "Nothing."

"Oh come on Inuyasha I know you better than that… What's wrong? Tell me I won't tell anyone."

"Keh, sure you won't, you're like close friends with her."

"Who Kikyo?" She asked. Inuyasha just looked away. "Me friends with her? Hah! Only because I don't want to be hated, otherwise she's a total slut. And she's cheating on you with Naraku!" Kagura said. Inuyasha looked at her.

"I know that I'm just waiting for her to break up with me. Besides I like someone else and was rejected…" Inuyasha said sighing.

"And who might that be?" Kagura asked, while Sesshoumaru was just listening intensively.

"No one." He said.

"Tell me!" Kagura said.

"Listen you don't need to know ok?"

"BUT..." Kagura started but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"Kagura you know we wouldn't be dating if it weren't for Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at him funny and thought what is he up to?

"How so?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you liked me and didn't want to take a risk. He told me and assured me that you liked me and told me to ask you out. Otherwise we wouldn't be dating right now."

She looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, thank you!" She said hugging him.

"Don't mention it."

"Now that Inuyasha did you a favour, well us a favour maybe we could do him one too." Sesshoumaru began.

"How?"

"Well I already know, but if he tells you, you cannot tell anyone. That will be you paying him back."

"Sure. I can deal with that!" Kagura said. "So Inuyasha tell me now."

"Fine, I love Kagome! Not like it matters now, she's in England…' Inuyasha said.

"I knew it!! You do love her! I noticed how every time you made fun of her you would look at her sad and she would smile, and like on their birthday you'd go to the washroom for like thirty minutes when really you were seeing her!! I knew it!!" Kagura said. "Phew, you really don't love a slut!"

"Keh…" Inuyasha said. Than looked down. And it was now 11:30 PM and Kagura was just leaving. 'I wonder what Kagome is doing right now…' Inuyasha thought.

**With Kagome**

It was 2:30 PM here and Kagome and her two roommates were in their dorm, blaring the music listening to "The Fast Food Song."

"You like it! You love it! You know you really want it! They voices I hear whenever you're around!" Kagome sang.

"I want it! I need it! Nothing else can beat it! Hot and spicy whenever I'm in town!" Mizuki sang.

"Enticing exciting! Aroma so inviting! And when it hits me, I want to take you home!" Mel sang.

"Trust me you must see, just what you're doing to me, driving me crazy! Hungry to the bone!" Mizuki sang.

"I think of you and lick my lips, you got the taste I can't resist, can't resist, can't resist!!" Kagome sang and danced too. "Let's eat to the beat!"

"A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut! A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky fried chicken a pizza hut! McDonalds, McDonalds! Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut! McDonalds, McDonalds, Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut!" They all sang together than cracked up in laughter. And let the song continue on its own.

Kagome went onto the computer and went to check her e-mails to check on her account on a game website. Nothing more, like what else would she check out? E-mails from a friend? Hah! What friends? Besides these two here with her?

But when she signed in she was surprised to see that she got an e-mail from Sesshoumaru. 'What is Inuyasha's older brother doing messaging me?' Kagome thought and opened up the e-mail. It read:

Dear Kagome,

I got your e-mail through the school you registered for in England. Sorry to be messaging you so abruptly, but I just wanted to let you know how much Inuyasha misses you. Kagura and I both know how much he loves you. Don't worry Kagura won't tell anyone, her and I are dating, all because of Inuyasha, long story. Anyways back on track. I was wondering if you would like his e-mail, you know? Keep in contact with him. I don't even think you know how much he loves you. He's been gloomy ever since you had left for England! And we recently did find out that Kikyo is in fact cheating on Inuyasha with Naraku. He's been going through a lot but still cannot break up with her. Please for all of our sake message him please Kagome.

Sincerely,  
Sesshoumaru Takahashi

Kagome clicked reply. And she wrote:

Dear Sesshoumaru,

I understand your concern, but I must decline, as long as he is with my sister I cannot bare being around him. It is just so disgusting. I am so sorry. And I do know that he loves me, he had told me. But, I had rejected him due to the same reason I told you. I love him very much too, but I cannot do that. Maybe one day when he finally has the courage to break up with Kikyo I will.

Sincerely,  
Kagome Higurashi

And she clicked send. Almost instantly she got a reply back. Well like fifteen minutes later.

Dear Kagome,

I am not asking you to date him, but simply to message him, please. He loves you a lot, and believe me you do not know how much. Just message him; it won't hurt you, will it?

Sincerely,  
Sesshoumaru Takahashi.

She clicked reply and she wrote.

Dear Sesshoumaru,

I guess it wouldn't hurt. Alright, give me his e-mail I will message him.

Sincerely,  
Kagome Higurashi

A little while later he replied.

Dear Kagome,

Sure but add him on msn, he never checks his e-mails, and if you don't have msn just go on online web messenger. Here is his e-mail address; DogDemon.Revolution

Sincerely,  
Sesshoumaru Takahashi

She replied.

Dear Sesshoumaru,

Don't worry I have msn installed on this computer because my roommates. I'll add him now, thank-you.

Sincerely,  
Kagome Higurashi.

With that she opened up Msn Messenger and added him, almost instantly it was accepted and an msn window popped up.

Damn right I'm good in bed I can sleep for hours! Says:  
Who's this?

Imperfect.Perfection.11-08 Says:  
It's me Kagome.

(Her e-mail has 11-08 because it's her initials number wise, K is the 11th letter and H is the 8th number.)

Damn right I'm good in bed I can sleep for hours! Says:  
Oh Hey! :) … How'd you get my e-mail?

I Never Wanted 2 Be Different, I Just Wanted 2 Me! Says:  
Your brother e-mailed me and gave it to me; I hear you've really been missing me Inuyasha...

Damn right I'm good in bed I can sleep for hours! Says:  
well yeah, and Uhhhh I was wondering if you could explain one thing to me Kagome…

I Never Wanted 2 Be Different, I Just Wanted 2 Me! Says:  
Sure! What's that? :)

Damn right I'm good in bed I can sleep for hours! Says:  
Well, why did you reject me Kagome? I really do love you!:(

Kagome hesitated to answer, she slowly began typing.

I Never Wanted 2 Be Different, I Just Wanted 2 Me! Says:  
Well, it's just, I don't want to be the other woman… even if it's with my sister I hate, I can't do it Inuyasha… Maybe one day … when you're not with Kikyo…

Damn right I'm good in bed I can sleep for hours! Says:  
Kagome… I didn't mean to offend you or anything, but I really, really, love you and I can't bear not having you… and not to mention I have been confirmed that Kikyo is cheating on me… it's just a matter of time until me and her are over… I can't wait until you are back here Kagome, maybe when you come back to Japan things will be different…

I Never Wanted 2 Be Different, I Just Wanted 2 Me! Says:  
I can only hope…

Damn right I'm good in bed I can sleep for hours! Says:  
So how's England?

I Never Wanted 2 Be Different, I Just Wanted 2 Me! Says:  
It's wonderful here! I am no longer an outcast, I have friends, and no one picks on me! It's my dream come true Inuyasha! Though I do miss you too! What would make this even greater, was if you could be here…

Damn right I'm good in bed I can sleep for hours! Says:  
Well, I'm glad to know that everything is going great for you! ;)

Damn right I'm good in bed I can sleep for hours! Says:  
Well I better be off to bed now, it's like 1:49 AM here, what time is it there?

I Never Wanted 2 Be Different, I Just Wanted 2 Me! Says:  
4:49 PM here, there's still daylight out too! Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, bye!

Damn right I'm good in bed I can sleep for hours! Says:  
Bye Kagome, I love you

After that his status went to offline…

I Never Wanted 2 Be Different, I Just Wanted 2 Me! Says:  
I love you too,… Inuyasha…

A window popped up! Welcome to offline messaging! Your message will be sent the next time Damn right I'm good in bed I can sleep for hours! Signs in!

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed! "It was actually sent to him! Oh my god!" Kagome was flustered. "I can't believe this!"

"What's going on Kagome?" Mizuki asked her.

Kagome slapped herself on the forehead. "Nothing, don't worry about it, just my stupidity!" Kagome sighed.

The rest of the day her and her roommates decided to just have their music blared while doing their homework, and when it was 9:00 PM they all went to bed.

Seven months had passed since then. Of course Inuyasha now knows that Kagome loves him too, and they kept in contact via msn, and Inuyasha even got a webcam as did Kagome, than eventually they both got a microphone so they did video calling. They had a lot of fun. Kagome and Mizuki can now fluently speak English thanks to the help of Mel. And everything was going great! Nothing could get better than this. Also Kagome made many friends, one even helped her get rid of her frizzy hair!

She had also found out that in one month her braces will be removed, everything was just falling into her hands now. She was loving it! She was getting over ninety percent in every subject. It was just, well,… PERFECT!

Nothing could get better for her. Also she had only two more months in England, but she had Mel's e-mail, and Mizuki lived in Tokyo and was supposed to go to the same high school as Kagome anyways so it all worked out!

As for Inuyasha, he was still dating Kikyo. And He made many friends from the soccer team. One of his best buddies was Miroku, a monk that he had met. Miroku was such a pervert, he was Inuyasha's comic relief, he didn't understand what Inuyasha was doing dating someone like Kikyo. Even Miroku was smart enough not to go for her, even him, a womanizer, didn't want Kikyo!

* * *

Review Review Review!!

And that's all for chapter 6!!


	7. Summer's Beginning!

**I'll Always Be There For You!  
Chapter7. Summer's Beginning!**

"I can't believe we're leaving already!" Mizuki said perfectly in English.

"I know! We'll miss you Mel! Hopefully one day we can visit you, or if you're ever in Tokyo, Japan look us up!" Kagome said sadly.

Mel's frown turned to a smile. "I'll save up my money just to visit you two! Love you!" Mel said while hugging them and getting on her plane.

'I can't believe I'm already going back to Tokyo! I feel as if I just got here.' Kagome thought sadly. 'Well on the bright side no more braces!' A little Kagome danced around in her head happily. 'Now what am I going to do about these stupid glasses?' She sighed.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Mizuki asked.

Kagome looked at her new friend. "Well, I'm just worried about going back to Tokyo; no one really liked me there." She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to suck it up!" She said smiling.

"Well don't worry Kagome! This time I'm with you!" She said smiling. "So, you're going to summer camp, any possible way I'm allowed to come?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah… it starts in three days, and well your mom will have to pay I think it's one hundred and fifty dollars." Kagome said looking at her friend.

"OK!" Mizuki smiled. "I'm going to call her now." She said smiling pulling out her cell phone. Mizuki stood there waiting for her mother to pick up her cell. "Ring, ring, ring! What ever! Just pick up the goddamn phone!" Mizuki hollered making many people stopped and stared. Kagome laughed at her friend's reaction.

"Hello?" Said the person on the other line of the phone.

"Hello? Who the hell is this?" Mizuki said confused.

"You called here… And you're asking who it is?" The other voice said.

"Well yeah, considering I called my mother and some guy picks up the fucking phone." Mizuki said angered.

"Oh Mizuki! Well I'm your mother's new boyfriend; I can't wait to meet her wonderful daughter she always brags about! By the way my name is Akito."

"I don't care what your name is! Put my mother on the fucking phone!" Mizuki hollered angered. Kagome was wondering what was wrong.

"Mizuki what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Mizuki smiled at her. "Don't worry Kagome."

"Hello darling." Her mother's voice rang.

"Mother! You have a new fucking boyfriend? How many does that make since dad divorced you?" Mizuki said angered.

"Honey! Look he's here to stay… Be nice."

"That's exactly what you told me about Daichi! And Kyo, and Yuudai, and Jun and may I go on?" Mizuki asked her mother.

"Mizuki darling…" Her mother continued but was cut off.

"And it's been only two months since father divorced you! I think I can name at least twenty guys!" Mizuki said. Kagome's eyes widened.

'Two months and twenty guys… Wow just wow.' Kagome thought.

"Mizuki, stop it." Her mother said.

"I will on one condition." Mizuki smirked.

"What is that?"

"One hundred and fifty dollars for a summer camp in Kyoto that starts in three days." Mizuko said.

"Mizuki I just paid thousands of dollars for England and you want one hundred and fifty dollars for a camp?" Her mother screamed.

"Fine, I guess I'll just tell Akito about every other gu…" Mizuki was cut off.

"Fine, deal, what ever, get home and I'll pay what ever," Her mother sighed.

"Thank you mommy! I love you!" Mizuki said sweetly and hung up her phone.

They heard some guy on the intercom thingy but they weren't paying much attention they were laughing and joking around until they heard one of their classmates screaming at them. "Kagome! Mizuki! Hurry the fuck up you're going to miss your plane!"

They looked at each other. "Shit!" They said in unison and began running in the direction of their plane. They made it just in time.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo hollered from across the street, he groaned but smiled.

"Hey Kikyo!" He said with oh so fake smile and hugged her.

"I thought you said you were spending the day with Sesshy and Kagura?" Kikyo asked pulling away from him.

"Well we were going to but they kept on making out and so I left…. And Kagura wanted us to watch a sappy chick flick so I left Fluffy to deal with it." Inuyasha lied, he was never going to hang out with Sesshoumaru today but Kagura and Sesshoumaru were vouching for him saying he was.

"Ohhh, well come shopping with me! I have to like buy all new clothes!" Inuyasha looked at her funny and asked why. "Well you see, Yura the fucking bitch bought half the clothes I got and never can I be seen wearing the same clothes as ANYONE!" Kikyo stated. "So Inu-Baby you can buy me some new things right?" She asked, Inuyasha suddenly felt a pain in his wallet.

'Just great!' Inuyasha thought to himself as Kikyo dragged him to the mall with her.

"Oh, Inu-Baby! This outfit is totally cute! Don't you think?" Kikyo said striking a pose for him.

'Cute? More like fucking slut!' Inuyasha thought. "I don't think it suits you Kikyo…" Inuyasha said trailing off looking in another direction.

Kikyo's face turned to a frown, and she glared at him. "And why not?" She asked pissed.

"Well to tell you the truth…" Inuyasha stopped to think about what would happen if he told her she looked like a tramp in it…

_"Kikyo! You look like a totally fucking slut!"_

_"What did you say?" Kikyo says pissed off. "INUYASHA WE'RE OVER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!!! NO ONE WILL EVER LIKE YOU ANY MORE! NOT EVEN KAGOME! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT! YOU WORTHLESS HALF BREED!!!!!!!!!"_

Inuyasha gulped… 'Not good.'

"Inuyasha! Hello!! So why doesn't it suit me?"

Inuyasha hesitated to answer… "It just doesn't suit you honey. Try on something else I'm sure you'll find something great…" Inuyasha said lying through his teeth.

Kikyo hugged him with a big smile. "Oh Inu! You're so caring, I love you." She said and ran to the changing room.

'This is going to be a long summer…' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha how do I look in this?" Kikyo said.

"That looks a lot better Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kikyo said smiling.

"No problem honey. You know I love you. I just want to see you happy." Inuyasha said with an oh so fake smile.

With that Kikyo went around the store and grabbed more skimpy clothing. In which Inuyasha completely hated. He thought she looked like a slut in every piece of clothing she had picked. He despised it.

It was the end of the day and Kikyo made Inuyasha pay for everything. Even though he's rich, she had no right to do that. She completely maxed out his credit card, which made him pissed off. He was beginning to really contemplate on breaking up with her. He was completely fed up with all her bull shit. He did not want to be with her anymore. He wanted Kagome to come back to Tokyo; he missed her a lot. He knows that he loves Kagome way more than Kikyo, but he's stuck with her; he doesn't know what to do. He's stuck in the middle.

Inuyasha walked Kikyo home from the mall. On his way home he took a small walk through the park. He sat down on a close bench, and thought about his relationship with Kikyo. He saw it was going nowhere. But deep in his heart, he realized that he did care about Kikyo; he didn't know why. She is such a slut, but he cared about her. It was driving him insane. He knew he loved Kagome, but he didn't realize until now that he does love Kikyo. Not knowing why, but he does.

"Why do I love that slut? Have I been with her for so long that I'm stuck caring about her?" Inuyasha thought out loud. "Maybe if she didn't act like a total slut all the time or ever… Maybe we could be together." Inuyasha was really confused. "I know her soft side, she is a good person, but she doesn't show it all the time. But that's the only thing I love about her." He grabbed the hair on the top of his head and pulled it due to frustration. "Pro: She's a good person underneath, she is beautiful when not drenched in make-up and covered in skimpy clothing. Con: She's a bitch, she won't let me talk to Kagome, she's a gold digger, and she always dresses skimpy, even to bed." Yes, Inuyasha created a pro and con list about his own girlfriend, out loud.

'What about Kagome?' He thought. "Pro: She's beautiful, smart, doesn't dress like a slut, caring, funny, and loving, and is not a bitch, not a gold digger from what I know… Con: Lose my popularity… And be called a half breed." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome had way more pros than cons, but her con was the biggest one of them all to him. He couldn't bear to be teased about him being a half breed. He didn't much care for the popularity, he wouldn't mind being 'average' but, the names he'd be called if he got with Kagome. He didn't know what to decide. "Well the truth of the matter is, I love Kagome more than Kikyo."

He got up from the bench, and began walking home with his head hung low. He walked into his house and slumped on the couch next to Kagura and Sesshy.

"What's wrong Yasha?" Kagura asked.

"I bumped into Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, so what did you tell her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I said I got fed up with you two making out and that Kagura wanted to watch a sappy chick flick so I left."

"So that's the story?" Kagura asked.

"Yep. She also made me pay for her new clothes because 'Yura got new clothes that were exactly like hers, and never, and I mean NEVER will she wear the same thing that someone else has!'" Inuyasha said mimicking Kikyo in the last part. Kagura and Sesshoumaru laughed at that. "She fucking maxed out my card. Mom and dad are going to fucking have my head for that!" Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry I'll pay it off for you before they realize." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha gave his brother a funny look. "Why?"

"Because I feel like it. Plus, if I do, you better get with Kagome and dump that slut."

"Even if I did, could you imagine all the names I'd be called if I left Kikyo for Kagome? I won't be able to bear being called a half breed you know!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, if you do get the guts to do it Inuyasha… I'll be with you hundred percent of the way!" Kagura said. "Even if it means I'm not popular no more."

"To be quite honest, I don't care about popularity either little brother, we'll all go down with you. Besides Inuyasha, if we go down with you, you're not alone, plus I doubt everyone will take her side after wards anyways. We'll throw her out of her own group." Sesshoumaru said.

"Keh, Like that'll ever happen." Inuyasha said. Kagura was going to say something but Inuyasha but in. "I Better be going to bed. School's finally over and I have plans with Roku tomorrow to go to the beach, you know him, he wants to womanize. I'll see you tomorrow night. Goodnight." Inuyasha said getting up for bed and left to his bed room.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura sighed. "What are we going to do with him?" Kagura asked.

Sesshoumaru laughed at that, than sighed again. "I don't know, but we're really beginning to seem like his parents. And he's older than you Kagura." He said while chuckling. Kagura grabbed a cushion from the couch and playfully hit him on the chest with it.

"Oh shut up!" She said giggling.

"Make me!" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Ok I will!" She said in response.

"And how will you…" Sesshoumaru began saying but was cut off by Kagura's lips on his. He smiled and kissed back. "You really know how to shut a man up don't you?" He said after they pulled apart from the kiss. Kagura just smirked and kissed him again.

The next morning, Kagome had finally landed off of the plane and they headed towards Mizuki's house. Once they got there by cab they were greeted by her mother and her mother's boyfriend. "Welcome home baby girl! Oh who's your friend?" She asked her daughter.

"This is Kagome, I met her in England we were roommates, and we're going to the same high school too! Isn't that awesome?" Mizuki answered.

"Yes it is dear. Oh this is Akito." Her mother said introducing her to her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you, hopefully you're not as cranky as you were on the phone." Akito said.

"Oh, no. Sorry about that, was in a bad mood, we almost missed our flight and yeah. Nice to meet you." She said. "Well I came by to get the money for the trip, and I'm going to stay at Kagome's place for the next two days, is that okay?"

"Sure honey, here's the money and see you when school starts. But what about your stuff?" She asked.

"Mom I need it for camp." Mizuki said.

"Oh right! Bye than sweetie." Her mother said. And they left and caught a cab to go to Kagome's home.

"Wow your mother's easy going." Kagome said.

"Yeah… She hates me, which is why she lets me go where ever I want, this way she doesn't have to see me."

"Why does she hate you? You're her daughter!" Kagome asked shocked.

"I wasn't a planned birth. My mother always says she would have aborted me if she got the chance, she never wanted kids. But when she found out she was pregnant with me, it was too late in the pregnancy to abort me. Than she got married to my father to try and give me a better life. But she always hated me. She wanted the life of a partier, which is why my dad divorced her. She went out every night and didn't come home until two in the morning, sometimes not at all. She always cheated on him, he only stayed with her for me, but he couldn't take it any more after I left for England, he tried getting custody of me, but my mother fought him for it, only to prove to everyone that she was better than him, even though she isn't." Mizuki said sadly. "And to make it all worse, she won."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mizuki. If you ever need to, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind you staying over for a couple of nights through out the year." Kagome said smiling. "You know if you ever need to get away from her."

"Thank you Kaggie!" Mizuki said hugging her friend.

In no time the cab reached Kagome's home. "Are you kidding me? We have to walk up all of these stairs to get to your home?" Mizuki said in complete shock of all the stairs she had to walk up.

"Yeah forgot to tell you I live at a shrine." Kagome said laughing.

"Maybe I shouldn't take you up on that offer." Mizuki said laughing.

"Oh, ha ha Mizuki."

"I'm just kidding!"

Once they made it to the shrine after struggling with their entire luggage, they went inside and her mother greeted and Kagome introduced her to Mizuki. She also asked where Kikyo was and her mother explained to her once she found out she was coming back she went to stay with Inuyasha for the next few days until she was gone. Of course Kagome didn't care. But she did have to explain about who Kikyo was and why she did that to Mizuki. After that Mizuki hated Kikyo. And than they went to Kagome's and decided to hang out for a bit.

"Oh Kagome! I forgot to tell you but your appointment for your braces to be removed is today! He called and said he could take you in when you got home. I figured you would want to so I agreed." Her mother said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my god! Mom I love you!" She said running down the stairs to her mom hugging her.

"Oh and I also got you these for your welcome home present." Her mother said pulling out a black box.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Open it." Her mother said smiling.

Kagome opened it and saw two pairs of contact lenses. "Mom, thank you so much!"

"I figured you would like it. But hurry up to your appointment. Here's some money for a cab and little extra for you to go out and have some fun with Mizuki. Alright?" Her mother said and handed her two hundred dollars.

"Thank-you!" Kagome said running back up the stairs to get ready and put her contacts in.

After that she went for her appointment to get her braces removed and than they decided to go buy some bikini's and go to the beach.

"Roku, stop womanizing already you're scaring all the ladies away." Inuyasha said laying with his stomach flat on a beach towel tanning.

"Yasha, seriously look around you, look at the beautiful girls waiting for a guy to hit on them. And no Kikyo in sight!" He said.

"Shut it." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku sighed. 'Oh well so much for trying to help him.' He looked over at his best friend. Miroku was sitting on his towel and had sunglasses on. He took them off. "Please don't tell me you actually love Kikyo…" Miroku asked him.

"Like I'm that stupid Roku. But if I break up with her imagine all the names I'd be called." Inuyasha said finally sitting up.

"I'd go down with you, you know that right? Best friends stick together Yash." He said.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to drag you down with me."

"I don't care if you do or don't. I will, and you have no say in that!" Miroku said smiling.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Thanks."

Than Miroku looked away from him at two hot girls headed towards them. "Oo, hottie's twelve o'clock." Miroku said.

"Um Roku, you mean one o'clock." Inuyasha said chuckling. "The one with long black hair looks a bit like Kikyo." He said eyeing her.

"Yash, are you blind? She's fucking hot, and Kikyo's not!" He said than burst into laughter. "I'm a poet and didn't even know it!"

"Dweeb." Inuyasha said.

"Hey they're headed our way." Miroku said smirking.

"Wow the ocean looks beautiful!" Kagome said looking at the ocean with Mizuki walked beside her.

"That's not the only thing." Mizuki said. "You look so different without braces and glasses!" She said complimenting her friend and than her eyes drifted to young guys eyeing them. "Hey Kags, look over there!" She said slightly pointing at them. "They're so checking us out." She said.

"Yeah right!" Kagome said and looked in their direction and than quickly looked away.

"What's wrong Kags?"

"The one with silver hair is my sister's boyfriend. You know, Yasha, the one..."

"You're in deep, deep love with?" Mizuki said smirking.

"Shut up! I can't let him recognize me." She said shifting her direction to the water and Mizuki following along.

"Awe why couldn't they have come a bit closer?" Miroku said.

"I told you Roku, you're scaring them away." He said and went back into his laying down position. And than his cell phone rang. He groaned. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey baby! I'm your house!"

"What are you doing at my house? I told you I'd be at the beach with Roku today." He said a little annoyed.

"Well Kagome came home from her trip today..."

"She did?" Inuyasha asked cutting her off and becoming a bit more interested in what she was saying now.

"Yeah she did…" Kikyo said annoyed. "And she's going to be there for I don't know like two more days until her camping trip, and I like am going to like stay with you! Won't that be great baby?" She asked excited.

"Oh yeah so much fun!" Inuyasha said faking excitement. "Well I'll see you when I get home okay babe?"

"Okay see you hun! Love you!"

"Love you too, bye." He said hanging up while Miroku was making gagging noises.

Inuyasha hit him lightly to make him shut up. "How can you say you love that, that, that THING?" Miroku half yelled.

"If I didn't say it she'd like murder me."

"So she's waiting for you at your place? Ha I feel sorry for Sesshy and Kagura." Miroku said laughing.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah she wants to stay with me for about three days because Kagome's home."

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah her twin she always says she hates?"

"Yeah I know, the one you secretly love."

"Fuck off Roku." Inuyasha said. And after that he fell into a light sleep. Miroku didn't bother waking him up 'cause the poor guy has to suffer with Kikyo for about three days.

"Poor Yash." He said. And he took one more glimpse at the two hotties that got away and than groaned and fell into a light sleep as well.

"I'm so glad he didn't recognize me or my scent!" Kagome said while swimming in the water.

"I think it's because the perfume you're wearing Kags." Mizuki said. "Your scent isn't the same as it was, she be glad I told you to buy while we were in that tacky shop for the bathing suites." Mizuki said laughing.

Kagome laughed with her. "Yeah." Than Kagome panicked a little. "Um we forgot to buy towels."

"Shit." Mizuki looked around and saw that Inuyasha and Miroku had extra towels. "I'll ask them if we can take their towels to dry off, don't worry Kags you won't have to."

"Thanks!" She said and than they both got out of the water and Mizuki headed over towards them but Kagome stayed a few feet back.

When Mizuki reached them she realized they were sleeping. 'Shit.' Mizuki thought. "Um excuse me?" She said and they both woke up. Miroku automatically got up to introduce himself and Inuyasha laughed in his head at Miroku's stupidity.

"Hi there! What's up?" Miroku said with a smile. Also taking a quick peep at her breasts in the small bikini top she was wearing, and Mizuki noticed this but decided to ignore it since she wanted to dry off.

"Well my friend and I noticed that you have some extra towels and being the idiots we are, we forgot to buy some before we came here. And we were wondering if…"

"Say no more." Miroku said cutting her off. And reached over for the towels to hand them to her. "But before I give you this towel, I would like to know your name, and maybe your friend can come over and introduce herself?" Miroku said smiling. "My names Miroku by the way. And this is Inuyasha."

Mizuki was a little annoyed, but went along with it. "Nice meeting you both, my name's Mizuki, and I would love to introduce you to my friend, but you see she's really shy and won't come here."

"Well than I'll go to her." Miroku said.

"Hold on." Mizuki said, and than switched to speaking English. "They want to meet you and if you don't come here, he's going there." She yelled to her friend. Miroku and Inuyasha were puzzled and trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Who?" Kagome yelled back in English.

"Not the one you don't want to see!" Mizuki said in English.

"Fine than you can send him here but not him." Kagome yelled.

"She says okay but only one of you. Like I said she's really shy." Mizuki said.

"Well I would love to meet her, but my friend here is in a rut. Inuyasha, why don't you go meet her?" Miroku asked him.

Mizuki froze. 'Fuck, fuck, FUCK.' She thought. 'Say no, say no, say no, say no, say no, SAY FUCKING NO INUYASHA!' She thought panicking.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and than looked over at the girl. And than sighed. "Will you leave me alone if I go meet her?" He asked.

"Yup!" Miroku said smiling.

"Fine." Inuyasha said getting up.

"Hold on! Before you meet her, let me talk to her real fast!" Mizuki said.

"Change of plans, he's meeting you!" Mizuki yelled to Kagome in English. And Kagome froze. And began panicking a little. "Just don't tell him your actual name, he won't recognize you, don't worry!" Mizuki yelled in English to her, and Kagome nodded. "Okay you can go."

"What language were you speaking to her in?" Inuyasha asked.

"English. We lived in Canada for about three years so we picked up the language." Mizuki lied.

"Oh." Inuyasha said. With that said he walked up to her. "Hey there, my name's Inuyasha." He said and Kagome turned around and looked at him with hair slightly blowing in the breeze. He saw her shivering. "Maybe I should have brought a towel over for you huh." Inuyasha said feeling a bit bad. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

'He honestly doesn't recognize me. Maybe he forgot about me? But how we always spoke on msn.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha was a bit sick of her being quiet, 'But than again she is shy.' He thought. "So what's your na…" Inuyasha couldn't finished what he was going to say. "Kagome?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

"Who?" She asked trying to play it cool.

"Kagome I know it's you. I could never forget your eyes. When did you get contacts? And your braces are gone." He said putting his hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes.

"It looks like they're getting along. Inuyasha really needs this; he's stuck dating this whore." Miroku said.

"He's a bit too friendly with her." Mizuki said.

Kagome was still silent for a little bit. "I, I got the contacts today from my mom, and my braces got removed about two hours ago." She said.

"Why didn't you want me knowing it was you?"

"Well, I didn't want you to see me until school. I'm leaving in two days anyways; I didn't even want to see you to be honest." Kagome said.

Inuyasha got hurt by this. "Why not?"

Kagome could feel the pain in his voice. "It's not like that Inuyasha." She looking up at him, looking into his beautiful amber eyes, she began melting in his gaze. "It's just, a tease to see you now and not being able to see you the rest of the summer." She said.

After she said that he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"Fuck." Mizuki said.

"What are you cursing about? Seems like your friend might have a new boyfriend."

"Keh, she's going to kill me." Mizuki said.

"Yasha, you're warm." She said moving closer into the embrace for warmth. He chuckled.

"Come on, I'll get you a towel and you can meet Roku." He said breaking their hug and grabbing her hand and leading her towards Miroku and Mizuki.

"Why is she going to kill you?"

"You'll see when they get here." Mizuki said.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and he was headed towards them. "So Yash! Got a new girlfriend?" Miroku said winking at him.

Inuyasha smirked and looked at Miroku. "Miroku, you finally get to meet the wonderful and beautiful Kagome."

Miroku was shocked. "So this is?" Miroku asked.

"Yup."

"But Kikyo said!"

"I know." Inuyasha said laughing.

"Kinky-hoe said what?" Mizuki asked. And they all burst into laughter at how Mizuki said Kikyo.

After collecting himself Miroku told them what Kikyo said. "Well 'Kinky-hoe," Miroku paused to laugh, "said that Kagome was hideous! A freak of nature! But wow, Kagome you're fucking hot." Miroku said.

Kagome laughed and blushed. "Well I wasn't very pretty before, I had glasses, frizzy hair, and braces and well…"

"So fucking what if you did Kagome?" Inuyasha said furious at her for calling herself ugly. "You were always pretty, no wait beautiful. Don't doubt that." Inuyasha said the first part firm but the last part in a sweet tender voice that made Kagome melt even though she was shivering. "Oh right." Inuyasha said when he saw her shivering. He handed her a huge red towel – which was his favourite towel – and wrapped it around her and than embraced her. "To keep you warm." He said.

Kagome snuggled up to him. "Awe!" Mizuki and Miroku said.

"You two are so cute together Yash!" Miroku said.

"What he said Kaggie!" Mizuki said.

"Kagome, do you really have to go again? I don't want you to." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Yes, my mom already paid for it." She said.

"I'll give her the money as long as you stay, please." He begged.

"And than what Inuyasha? You won't dare date me because of Kikyo." She said sadly.

"If you stay I won't care about that. I've already thought about it, and soon I'm going to leave her, and it'll all be for you." He said.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I have to. Maybe in grade ten you'll finally be able to decide what you want." She said and than pulled away from him and went to Mizuki. "Come on Mizuki let's go." She said lowly and began walking away.

"Kagome!" Mizuki hollered.

Inuyasha just stood there in shock. 'No Kagome, don't leave me again.'

Miroku saw the look on Inuyasha's face and got a little depressed. "Miroku can I have a towel now I got to go catch up with her." Mizuki said.

"Inuyasha give her my black towel. I'm going to talk to Kagome." Miroku said after running to catch up with her. When he finally caught up he put his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome." She turned around and what he saw shocked him. He eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face. He quickly hugged her which Inuyasha saw and got a little peeved. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

She broke down into his arms crying her eyes out. "I love him, but I can't let him love me until my sister is out of the picture, and he can't seem to understand that! If he truly fucking loves me, he'll leave her." She said gripping onto his shoulder.

"Kagome, don't worry about it hun. We're working on that. And by we, I mean me, Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Come hang out with me and Inuyasha for the day. We can drive you home Kikyo never has to know. We could even meet up tomorrow and Inuyasha can just say him and I had plans and he'll come up with an excuse for her not to come along. What do you say?" Miroku suggested.

Kagome took her head away from his chest and wiped her tears away from her eyes. "I don't know." She said between snuffles.

"You know this is Inuyasha's favourite towel he gave you?"

Kagome looked up at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well the last I asked him if I could borrow it, he told me if I ever fucking touched it I'd be inside out. And he gave it to you."

Kagome looked at the towel she was wrapped up in. "Seriously?" She asked and Miroku nodded in response. Kagome sighed and gave in. She decided to hang out with them and Mizuki was happy that it all kind of worked out.

When Kagome and Miroku walked back towards Inuyasha hit Miroku upside the head. "Hey what was that for? I got her to stay!" Miroku said a little cheesed. Inuyasha glared at him and went over to Kagome and grabbed her and sat down and had her in his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"That was for embracing her." He said.

"Well she was balling her eyes out what do you expect me to do? Let her cry?"

"Kaggie you were crying?" Mizuki asked while kneeling down in front of her.

"Kags, why were you crying?" Inuyasha asked putting his head on her shoulder.

"No reason it's okay now." Kagome said smiling and looking at Miroku. "Thanks." She said to him.

"No problem." He replied.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but yeah... I've had issues come up after issues, and than I had writer's block! I'm trying to update all of my stories... and its killing me. I have a bad kink in my neck from writing for about a 5 hours! On all of my stories just switching bak and forth!.. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~*~ Queen Of Bitchiness ~*~ -- Aka Sam


End file.
